


The Hinterlands

by yayasoba



Series: Magi [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Diary/Journal, Friendship, Light Angst, Mission Reports, Two Inquisitors, natalia can't handle life so she makes up for it in heavy doses of snark, teenquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayasoba/pseuds/yayasoba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninety-nine more quests in the Hinterlands… ninety-nine more quests… you take one down, complete it at last… One hundred and twenty more quests in the Hinterlands…</p><p>Or, the reports and journal entries of the younger Herald of Andraste as she tries not to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hinterlands

Day 59

So apparently I am now a Herald of Andraste. One of two. The other one is the Qunari mercenary, the one that asks me to call her Ketket. We share a hut, which is at least warmer than a tent. Not to mention, a real bed.

I should be dead, between the explosion, the very angry Seeker, and the Breach. All were doing pretty well in their own way of accomplishing it. The good news (for me) is that I didn’t. The bad news (still for me) is everyone wants my head. At least I have company: they want K’s head as well.

Who wants it? Well, while half of Thedas thinks I’m divinely-sent, the other half thinks I’m some sort of anti-Andraste, come to bring doom upon the world. Being a Mage doesn’t help my favor. Naturally the Templars and probably some rebel mages wouldn’t mind tearing me apart either. And I’m pretty sure that while the Inquisition doesn’t believe me guilty anymore, they still want me dead, for whatever reason, as they decided to send me, Ketoja, and some others to the Hinterlands.

That’s right, the Hinterlands. Where all the rebels are trying to kill each other and hardly know friend from foe.

If it wasn’t for the fact that the damn Breach still exists and still looms over my head as a potential executioner, I’d rather leave this Inquisition business altogether. At least then I might avoid walking into a death trap. I’m sure many would think me leaving, like a coward, despicable. But, then again, when has decency ever stopped me before?

I never wanted any of this. I just wanted to live a safe life in the Circle. No Inquisition, no Conclave, no rebellion, no one dead just because I wanted to live. Was that so much to ask for?

Fantastic. Now I’m in a pissy mood, and Ketoja is going to ask me about it.

NT

* * *

L

Made it to Hinterlands. Met with Mother G. Met with Master D.

NT

* * *

L

I have been informed my reports are too short and lack necessary information, by you and Lady J and Lady C. I was under the impression paper and ink was a precious commodity in these parts. But fine, as you wish.

Mother G is returning to Haven. Killed three rebel apostates and ten rebel Templars. There were many bears. Killed about half and ran from the rest. Closed one rift. Saw many demons. Fought many demons. Killed many demons. Lady C punched a tree, then sneezed.

V found several twigs in ‘unsavory places’ (not my words). I nearly died twice, once falling off a cliff near the rift. The other time was because Templars.

Collected four bushels of elfroot. Used half for healing salves and potions, sending the rest to Adan.

There, everything important has been reported. I do hope you are satisfied.

NT

* * *

Day 65

They expect detailed daily reports. Laughable. What is there to tell? We kill people, they try to kill us, the wildlife wants us dead, Varric complains about being outdoors, Ketoja tries to keep peace, I avoid Cassandra’s questioning. Such it has been since we left Haven, so it shall remain until Maker knows when. The only changes are how many bears we kill.

Also, Ketoja is apparently a devout Andrastrian. This is irony at its finest: they have two Heralds of Andraste and the one that actually has any faith is the Qunari. The human, on the other hand, the Maker and Andraste couldn’t give less of a damn about. The Chantry sisters will all keel over from shock when they find out, most likely.

On an unrelated note, I hate being left-handed. This Mark makes writing difficult at times.

_A large ink splatter marrs the rest of the page, except for a small area at the very bottom. Squeezed in there, in tiny print:_

It sparked. Again. Argh.

NT

* * *

L

Void, I do not know why Lady K does not write her own reports. Ask her yourself.

Do not complain about the length this time, there is little to report. Returned a druffalo to his master. (“Damn near killed the thing to boot,” says Varric.) Set up outpost points, per agreement with Master D. Sending map with markings; will let Com. and Lady J decide how to allocate resources. Killed wolf pack within Redcliffe. Killed group of Templars. Master D agreed to give horses. Also agreed to be stable master.

Collected two bushels of elfroot, one ton of iron, and three bushels of spindleweed. Sending it all to you. Keeping wolf pelts for refugee blankets.

NT

 _A small note from Varric accompanies Natalia’s last report_ :

You’re lucky. She’s written more words to you than she’s spoken to us all day.

* * *

Day 66

I shall be happier when we leave this place. There is too much silence for questions. And everyone does like asking me questions. Well, they like asking everyone questions (especially K and C) as well, but I’d do just as well if they left me out of it.

I would rather forget.

NT

* * *

L **  
**

More bears today. Helped supply refugees with ram meat, blankets, and animal pelts from whatever we could kill.

Discovered a new rift by the falls. Eventually closed it. Damn near died doing it.

Entire party is injured. Will be beginning return journey to Haven tomorrow. Expect us within a week.

NT

* * *

Day 67

I thought I saw Tiaa the other day, which I know is impossible. I suppose it was the elfroot playing with my mind. Too much elfroot can make you see the dead, yes?

NT

* * *

_A list, written in Natalia’s hand:_

Acquired:

3 horses (mine is apparently named Persephone)

1 large pony (what is the difference, it looks like a horse?)

15 bushels elfroot (surprised there isn’t more; the stuff is everywhere)

12 bushels spindleweed

1 bushel royal elfroot (why is it purple? who crowned it?)

12 tons iron

13 tons drakestone

1 ton obsidian

1 bottle wine (8:69 Blessed vintage; tastes like piss)

3 new near-death experiences

* * *

Day 80

On the road, almost back to Haven. Once there, most likely will rest and then travel to Val Royeaux. I do not look forward to that. The Chantry Mothers will want our heads on silver platters, to pick apart as they please.

I would say that I miss being on the run, but I suppose that would be a lie. I like having regular meals again. I like having a mat to sleep on. I don’t like fighting, but it’s no worse than when I was on my own. At least I have the option of running if I must.

I shall appreciate being back in the cold. The Hinterlands are just too hot. A shock after travelling to the Conclave. I never thought I’d feel my toes again.

NT

* * *

Day 82

We’re back in Haven. Made reports with Cassandra and Ketoja. Now I’m going to sleep until the next Age.

NT


End file.
